The Mysterious Attacks in Boston
It is about 38 objects going to Boston, until they find out a few are from the citizens living there, the others ones are the ones who came with these 38 people are confirmed as murderers without being noticed. It is now time to find out who are the murderers at a place called Massachusetts State House, where the new court was finally made after the attacks begun. This Fanfiction is owned by NLG343 as the Co-Worker and MassachusettsFan as the Main Creator. Season/Project 2 has released - The Criminal Minds of New York City (New York City, New York) Also, Project 3 has been released - Danger Hiding in Los Angeles (Los Angeles, California) Characters # Mario Mustache # Tower Bridge # Soup Bowl ('''Arrested')'' # London Bridge # Dress # White House # Black Limo # Las Vegas Sign # New Jersey Shirt # Baseball Cap # CN Tower # United Center # USPS Logo # NYPD Car ('''Killed')'' # Fall River Town Hall # Elizabeth Tower # Victoria Tower # Buckingham Palace # London Taxi # Berlin Ambulance ('''Arrested')'' # New York Town Hall # Empire State Building # Coca Cola # Pepsi ('''Killed')'' # Chokito ('''Arrested')'' # Eyeball # Rose ('''Killed')'' # Montgomery Bus # 16th Baptist Church # The Pentagon # Hollywood Sign # iPhone 6 # UPS Logo # Error # New York Ferry # London Eye # Kingdom Tower ('''Killed')'' # Chicken Leg Minor Characters # Dr.Gherkin # Tissue Paper # Mr.Gas Pump # Joy Emoji # WePhone4s # Love Postcard # Mitsubishi TV # The Book Guide to Mysteries # Simple Picture # Wario Hat # CIA Case # Blood Jar (Citizen) # Memelord # School Blazer (Citizen) # Ireland Flag (Citizen) Court Characters * Judge: Judge Nintendo Switch * Co-Judge: Judge Gatorade * Assistant: Assistant Sears Tower * Co-Assistant: Assistant Green Apple * Officer: Officer Mountain Dew * SWAT Officer: Officer Dr Pepper Episode 1: The Black Object and the Broken Window At 10:14 PM............ Simple Picture: Well, the bus has finally arrived. Bus Driver: You have arrived at Boston, Massachusetts. Chokito: Thanks. Chicken Leg: Okay, bye. London Taxi: Good luck for you. Bus Driver: You're welcome! Berlin Ambulance: I see that blue building.... What is it? Rose: STOP BEING ST- Pepsi: Calm down. Montgomery Bus: According to Wikipedia... It is called "John Hancock Center" Chokito: This is our first place to visit. Rose: I am not sure this is safe to arrive at 9:45 pm? You know the news about the myster- Pepsi: Don't worry, no one is gonna kill you. Coca Cola: Promise him, Rose. Don't overreact over something risky. Rose: Okay? UPS Logo: Why is it so empty? Rose: I feel that I might be killed!! Coca Cola & Pepsi: If you don't wanna be killed, don't scream. Error: Good idea. Inside the building.... The Pentagon: Good thing we have CCTV Cameras here, but where did the guards go? Officer Dr Pepper: I'm just checking, so see ya! Kingdom Tower: I'm gonna go to one of the offices that these guys have Hollywood Sign: I warn you, don't check into Room 1204 - 1278. *Kingdom Tower goes to Room 1256* Rose: OH NO! Hollywood Sign: I told you, Kingdom Tower. Montgomery Bus: I will go to the lobby to have late dinner. NYPD Car: I will be guarding the front door outside, stay here and make sure no one gets hurt, i will give the job to Hollywood Sign. Nintendo Logo: I will go somewhere else now. UPS Logo: I don't know about you, USPS Logo. But do you want to play checkers on the rooftop? USPS Logo: Sure! UPS Logo: Lets go then. Black Limo: Don't you have anything else, London Taxi? London Taxi: Na, lets just see who else is here. Black Limo: Just asking. *Ropes are heard from most floors except the rooftop* NYPD Car: Kingdom Tower, its time to get ou- *glass shatters* Rose: GET THE HELL OUT! Kingdom Tower: Okay!! *Both burst out of the door* Hollywood Sign: Lets get out! Coca Cola: Pepsi, your next to the elevator, the target could be you. Pepsi: Wait, ar- *gunshots are heard only from 3 floors* Coca Cola: NOOO! Hollywood Sign: He has been shot! Nintendo Logo: What happened? Coca Cola: PEPSI'S DEAD! New York Ferry: Someone either call 911. Black Limo: I got a better idea. Soup Bowl: What is it? Rose: GET THE HECK OUT AND FORGET THIS! Black Limo: NYPD Car, please tell them the solution. NYPD Car: We are going to Massachusetts State House. Mario Mustache: Who should bring the body? Coca Cola: Me, he is my friend! Hollywood Sign: Okay. NYPD Car: Lets go! Black Limo: Here are we, the place. Soup Bowl: Why are we here? New York Ferry: Lets just go in there. Soup Bowl: THANKS FOR ANSWERING! New York Ferry: Don't be sarcastic. Soup Bowl: Can I? New York Ferry: Wow, how dumb are you? Coca Cola: I am hoping there is someone still there. United Center: Don't worry they have a Judge. NYPD Car: You have to respect in there. United Center: GOT IT. *Everyone walks in* Employee: Welcome everyone. Judge: You must wait, we are open at 8:30 AM. NYPD Car: No fair. Black Limo: Well, now..... Judge: Sorry. United Center: I can wait anyways. Soup Bowl: OHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! United Center: Shut it... right now. 8:38 PM at Court..... Judge Nintendo Switch: You can enter now. NYPD Car: Finally. Coca Cola: Its gonna get dangerous! NYPD Car: We just c- Wario Hat: Come on! Rose: ITS BLOODY. Coca Cola: Its a body, so its supposed to be like that. Rose: Oh? Wario Hat: Lets do it judge! Judge Nintendo Switch: Got it. Tissue Paper: I got a disease! Judge Nintendo Switch: Welcome, today we w- Eyeball: OBJECTION! *Laughs* Judge Nintendo Switch: I'm not kidding. Eyeball: Sorry! I thought we needed entertainment. Tissue Paper: BRING ME TO THE DOCTOR! Wario Hat: Just go to the car parked there. Tissue Paper: Thanks for the advice, you hat. Wario Hat: Don't mock me! Judge Nintendo Switch: Let the trial begin! NYPD Car: So, lets start with the dead guy. Judge Nintendo Switch: So, where's the body? Coca Cola: Here you go! *Gives the Dead Pepsi Body* Rose: What? Judge Nintendo Switch: Hmmm...... NYPD Car: Anything we didn't notice? Judge Nintendo Switch: He was shot, not stabbed. Rose: Oh? Coca Cola: So, I found this on the back of him. Montgomery Bus: THAT'S EVIDENCE! Judge Nintendo Switch: I can see that. Coca Cola: I knew that, y- Montgomery Bus: Okay? Kingdom Tower: How would they leave their weapon on the killed civilian? Rose: I don't want to know! Mario Mustache: Wow. Braixen Head: The murderer must've wanted to leave it there! *Rose, Error and UPS Logo Gasp* Rose: IT WAS MAR- Judge Nintendo Switch: Calm your horses, he would not did it since he.... Mario Mustache: I don't even know how to kill. I'M A FREAKING HERO! Rose: It shou- Mario Mustache: Coca Cola, calm her down now! Coca Cola: Okay. Assistant Sears Tower: Well, this is a Northwest Weapon. Mario Mustache: Hollywood Sign is not here. Coca Cola: Oh? Mario Mustache: Nevermind, he's here. Tower Bridge: Who should be witness? Rose: ERROR OR BER- Error: Berlin Ambulance. Berlin Ambulance: WHAT A RIPOFF! Coca Cola: Rose, please. Judge Nintendo Switch: Everyone, please calm down. This is no joke. Coca Cola: Can I be the Ace Attorney Phoenix? Judge Nintendo Switch: Okay, even though we don't have the lawyer here yet. Error: I could be watching Game Theory, but I know this is serious. Tower Bridge: Why could you killed Pepsi? Berlin Ambulance: I'm not talking! Judge Nintendo Switch: You have to. Or it's simply to jail for 2 years. Berlin Ambulance: Fine. Assistant Sears Tower: Why did you kill him? Berlin Ambulance: I don't even know why you make me first, but I'll take note as I'm now a suspect. Tower Bridge: JUST SAY IT! Error: Please, I want you to talk now so I can BLAME you. Berlin Ambulance: Fine, I did the killing. Error: So you putted a Robot of yourself to trick us? Berlin Ambulance: I KEPT THAT SECRET, I'M SO SCREWED NOW! Judge Nintendo Switch: Tell us how you killed him. Wario Hat: I wasn't expecting that. Berlin Ambulance: I putted a mask that made me look like a spy, I had to attack Pepsi since he was the pointless one of all of us. Coca Cola: That's why you killed him. Mario Mustache: Take him away from Justice! Judge Nintendo Switch: I never knew that, so everyone vote. Coca Cola: Okay! A few minutes later... Judge Nintendo Switch: I confirm Berlin Ambulance guilty for 25 years. Berlin Ambulance: NOOOOOOO!!!! Error: HAH LOSER! Berlin Ambulance: Grrrrr........ Judge Nintendo Switch: We will put Pepsi in the cemetery now. Coca Cola: Oh well, I'm gonna miss him then. Mario Mustache: I hated that ambulance because he loves talking about winning. Such a loser. At Jail...... Berlin Ambulance: WHY, WHY WHY WHY! Criminal: Well, if you could've not said it you would be lucky. Berlin Ambulance: If that guy didn't call me up first, they would have a tougher time! Criminal: Luck failed you anyways. Berlin Ambulance: I wish luck would help me. Criminal: You can't always have luck to save you, right? Berlin Ambulance: Guess so? Criminal: Well, we're stuck here. Criminal #2: So soon we should wait! Berlin Ambulance: Yeah, loser. Back outside the Massachusetts State House.... NYPD Car: Well, sorry for your brother's death mate. Coca Cola: I can't give up! Mario Mustache: Well, Justice took the murderer away quickly. Coca Cola: Now we need to look for each other. Mario Mustache: I'm not sure about that? Black Limo: Blah blah blah, lets go! NYPD Car: Now we are at the Paul Revere House, which is part of the freedom trail. Mario Mustache: It was the British peoples that made the Bos- Error: JUST GO IN! Soup Bowl: Okay? The 36 visitors goes into Paul Revere's House Braixen Head: Hello, I'm gonna be your tour guide. Mario Mustache: Oh! Coca Cola: Wait, got history here? Braixen Head: Yes. Coca Cola: Just a new here. Mario Mustache: You're not Italian. Coca Cola: I messed up there. Soup Bowl: Nic- Tower Bridge: Not the time! Soup Bowl: WHY?! Tower Bridge: Listen. Soup Bowl: Fine..... Episode 2: Hanged Off At Leonard P. Zakim Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge at 12:34 AM...... The Book Guide to Mysteries: Hey there, I had been here just to follow what happens. USPS Logo: How will your counsels help? The Book Guide to Mysteries: I heard that one time, someone was injured after crashing their car in August 13th. USPS Logo: Here? UPS Logo: Sounds scary? The Book Guide to Mysteries: Yes, it was found that the tire was shot, also killing a person after the next day under it. UPS Logo: This just got more creepy! USPS Logo: Make sure you follow and see everything. The Book Guide to Mysteries: I'm cool with that. Black Limo: Are you really gonna help? The Book Guide to Mysteries: Don't get me wrong, I just have the series of what I am. Eyeball: So, if we survive.... The Book Guide to Mysteries: I'll hold your backs. Eyeball: Embarrassing, amirite? Mario Mustache: Is it just me or was Braixen Head also in Court? Error: Um, yeah? Mario Mustache: I hear someone. A bang was heard.... Mario Mustache: Wait, we should run! Citizen #1: Nah, thats just a video. Mario Mustache: Oh. Montgomery Bus: Lets drive my car. NYPD Car: Okay? Mario Mustache: Whatever. You sure that was just a video? Citizen #1: Pretty sure. Mario Mustache: We don't got any- NYPD Car gasps before being hanged, chokes and dies after being hung too long..... Error: GUYS! Baseball Cap: Wh- oh..... Eyeball: Are you serious? Mario Mustache: Well, don't blame me. ??? ????: I know you didn't..... Error: Okay? Mario Mustache: What and who are you? CIA Case: I'll answer that later. Mario Mustache: Oh, are you from the CIA? CIA Case: What makes you think I ain't? UPS Logo: WE GOT A PROBLEM ALREADY! Coca Cola: Don't be like Rose. Rose: ..... Coca Cola: Anyways, we need to get a good look o- CIA Case: I didn't get a picture. Coca Cola: Call it screwed now. The Pentagon: Wait, he meant he caught it on film by recording. New York Ferry: Yeah, what does that mean then? CIA Case: Look. New York Ferry: Okay, but how do we get the exact image of it? CIA Case: I'll do that later. Eyeball: Nice job. Coca Cola: Yeah, don't be sarcastic. Eyeball: Why.... CIA Case: TO MY HOUSE! Eyeball: Can you please get the h- New York Ferry: Eyeball, wanna be blamed? CIA Case: Of course we could arrest you. Eyeball: Jeez, fine. Chicken Leg: Well, is it here? Coca Cola: I'm pretty sure thats a yes. CIA Case: What are we waiting for? Rose: Yeah, I'm scared.... At CIA Case's house..... CIA Case: Welcome. Mario Mustache: Where did you find this house? CIA Case: 2 Years ago. The Book Guide to Mysteries: Seems interesting. Black Limo: We know. The Book Guide to mysteries: Can we go in? CIA Case: Sure. Rose: Please, don't be bad. Black Limo: Shut that sentence up and just wait. Baseball Cap: I found some blood. Blood Jar? Blood Jar: Thanks for noticing. Gotta clean it now. CIA Case: Anyways, do you have the rope? Error: Yep, Check f- CIA Case: DNA, I know. I been doing cases for a while. Rose: HO- CIA Case: The suspect's fingerprints are obviously there. Ummm... I'll be at my lab. 17 Minutes Later... CIA Case: Let's see... It can't be Baseball Cap, nor Braixen... Wait, I found the killer! 17 more minutes later... CIA Case: Everyone, I have come back. Braixen: It's.... Black Limo? White Limo: NO, IT'S SOUP BOWL! Soup Bowl: NOT ME AT ALL! CIA Case: Calm down. After some time, I have checked 3 pieces of evidence, and I have concluded with this... Black Limo: Whoop-de-doo. CIA Case: First was the blood. The fingerprint was extracted. The fingerprint was a horrendous sight. The rings of the fingerprint where shaped like Os, sort of like the tree. Braixen: Ew... CIA Case: Next, the footprint found on the bridge. This shows that the killer was wearing black-spiked flats of some sort. Baseball Cap: Not wearing those! CIA Case: Finally, the gun. It has the following engraved in the handle, "BRING BACK TO C-H-K-O-P-P 09-08-14 G9372D93K" Blood Jar: Whatahonow? CIA Case: Judging by the evidence, I can conclude the murderer was.... Chokito. Chokito: Yes, it was me. CIA Case: I would arrest him right now, but we need to investigate further. We need to go to court. Soup Bowl: WHAT? Bla- Black Limo: Actually, Soup Bowl's also guilty. I saw him force Chokito to make NYPD Car choke. Literally, Soup Bowl's planning a lie on all of you. CIA Case then shoots Black Limo White Limo: Wait... WHAT? HOW DID YOU... CIA Case: Don't worry, he will revive in court. Those who lie to me will get shot. Is that clear? Everyone nods their heads. CIA Case: Good, now to court. (At Court) Black Limo: Soup Bowl, you'll be out in 5 sec- Soup Bowl: My god, shad' up.'''' Judge Nintendo Switch: Chokito, I sentence you to 2 years for murder and triple homicide. Now, CIA Case, give me the evidence. CIA Case shows him the evidence. Judge Nintendo Switch: It seems like there are only the fingerprints of Chokito in this blood sample. The gun also consists of Chokito's fingerprints. Let us see the video evidence. The video footage shows. Chokito is seen walking up to Soup Bowl with a gun. Soup Bowl is seen protecting NYPD Ferry. Chokito pulls the trigger, Soup Bowl dodges, and NYPD is shot. Chokito then chokes NYPD Ferry and hangs him. Black Limo: Wait, what? Impossible! Soup Bowl: See! I told you! Footage continues, as Soup Bowl is seen attempted murdering the Taxi Driver with a baseball bat, without anybody noticing it. Black Limo: You're damned now. The footage ends. Judge Nintendo Switch: May the witnesses come up. Surprisingly, the injured taxi driver comes up first. Judge Nintendo Switch: Now, about the taxi scene. I though that was a bunch of dumbo-jumbo. Some fake evidence to bail out. Taxi Driver (Injured): No, it's true. I have a dash cam on with Soup Bowl in the mirror. You know that dash cams never lie. Judge Nintendo Switch: Authorities said that Soup Bowl used your car to get away from Chokito, and Chokito beat you up further, is that true? Taxi Driver (Injured): Yes. Soup Bowl: NO, I STOLE THE CAR TO HIDE MY EVIDE- Oh no.... UPS Logo: Well, you're hiding a GRENADE INSIDE YOU! Soup Bowl: FINE, I DID IT FOR REAL! I WAS THE ONE WHO ENCOURAGED BOTH BERLIN AMBULANCE AND CHOKITO TO ATTACK THE WHOLE TIME! Soup Bowl throws a grenade at Chokito. Chokito scrambles off to his cell. Judge Nintendo Switch: Soup Bowl, if you stop goddamn lying, I'll arrest you! Soup Bowl: Alright, I lied! I stole the car to get away from Chokito and got the grenade for revenge! Judge Nintendo Switch: I... I had enough. We will discuss shortly. 5 minutes later... Judge Nintendo Switch: Chokito, we have decided 3 years. Chokito: Damn it! I wished I can get away by lying that Soup Bowl did it! Judge Nintendo Switch: Make that... 4 years. At Jail... Chokito: SOUP BOWL SHOULD'VE BEEN IN THIS DUMP! Berlin Ambulance: Whatever you did, you deserved it. Back at Paul Revere's House USPS Logo: DUDE! Why did you say that? Soup Bowl: I wanted to save Chokito. USPS Logo: Why? You staged this? Are you going to murder someone? Soup Bowl get uncontrollably close to USPS Logo's Ear. Soup Bowl: Maybe. Episode 3: Not-So-Safe Sanctuary At Fenway Park at 5:30 PM Baseball Cap: And that is Fenway Park. The home of the Boston Red Sox. Braixen: Are they even playing today? Baseball Cap: Of course not! It's the middle of November right now. Braixen: Oh. A gunshot was heard. Baseball Cap: Someone was shot! Braixen: Thank goodness it wasn't you. Black Limo: Ummmm, somebody else is dead... Rose was found damaged/killed by the 223rd stadium chair. Soup Bowl: HAH, ROSE! Error: Really, Soupy? It just makes it easy that you're obviously the murderer. CIA Case: After what happened earlier, I don't believe you. Find some evidence and bring it to me. Error: Well, just because it happened once, doesn't mean that excuse is gonna work at all. Plus, you can literally hide evidence anywhere inside you. And als- Soup Bowl: You and CIA Case don't know a thing 'bout me. CIA Case: No, Error is the only person that doesn't know. Error: I do glitch commonly, but it's not THAT often, Soupy. CIA Case: I saw you glitch when Pepsi was shot. Error: Whatever, I found the gun near Rose. Soup Bowl: (Whispers) Nobody will know it was me, an- Error: Oh, look. Nice job, s- CIA Case: Hm? Error: Nothing. CIA Case: Continue searching. Error: How am I gonna search? CIA Case: Everyone is doing so. Error: Except for Mr. Obvious. Soup Bowl: I'm just lazy. CIA Case: If you're lazy then just search for evidence. Soup Bowl: You stupid? Error: Don't you insult him, otherwise it's even gonna make him more guilty. CIA Case: Shut UP or else I will make you guilty otherwise! Error: *stunned* Soup Bowl: *starts looking for evidence* Soup Bowl punches Error and USPS Logo. USPS Logo: That was uncalled for, dude. Soup Bowl: So? I killed 10 criminals with my bare hands! UPS Logo: Are you dumb? Soup Bowl: NO I AM NOT! CN Tower: Guys, calm down. We don't need rivalries. We need answers. Eyeball: Obviously, we need to interrogate everyone... by Dr. Pepper. CN Tower: Ain't he a S- Eyeball: Still counts as a officer. Dr. Pepper: Not really. I won't interrogate you. You don't tell me to do things. Eyeball: You're here? But why won't you interrogate us? Dr. Pepper: Makes my job easier. Mountain Dew: I'll do the job then. Psst.... he's my brother by the way. Dr. Pepper: Mountain? Mountain Dew: Yeah? Dr. Pepper: Don't interrogate them. Mountain Dew: Okay... CIA Case: Good. Then we can continue searching for evidence. Mountain Dew: Dr. Pepper, I have to interrogate them, but not right now. Dr. Pepper: Your choice, brother. (Mountain Dew then leaves.) Soup Bowl: (Whispers to himself.) All of these people are idiots. Tissue Paper: Damn it, I have to clean the blood. I hate my job. Braixen: Why? Tissue Paper: I have to kill myself every single time I am full of blood. Braixen: Are yo- Tissue Paper: Yes, I am the janitor. Also, who the censored's dead here? Braixen: Rose. Tissue Paper: Okay then. Braixen: Also, just note that it was murder. CIA Case: We know that, alright? Sear- Braixen: I found the gun! CIA Case: Good, now it- HEY! Soup Bowl: It's mine! JER- CIA Case: Dude, are you a idiot? Soup Bowl: SHE TOOK IT OUT OF MY POCKET! Braixen: You did it! CIA Case: Ummmm, your luck failed, Soup Bowl. Soup Bowl: WHAT? CIA Case: Your attitude is already starting to make you obviously unlucky. Mountain Dew: Now, can we i- CIA Case: Do Soup Bowl first. (At Interrogation Table.) Mountain Dew: Alright, the course is set. Soup Bowl, Black Limo, CN Tower, Baseball Cap, Coca-Cola and Error, you guys are first. Everyone found all the evidence? Everyone in Room (except Mountain Dew): Yes! Mountain Dew: Good. Now, state your perspectives before we go to court, although it's late at night. Coca-Cola: I find Soup Bowl might've been the killer, because of his secretive and anger issues. Mountain Dew: I got a call by CIA Case earlier, and he said the two suspects are Soup Bowl and Mario Mustache. Baseball Cap: WHAT?!!! Mountain Dew: The fingerprints led to two suspects. Black Limo: Yeah, but no two fingerprints are the same. Mountain Dew: In this case, it was. Mario Mustache: How is that possible? I don't hate her. Mountain Dew: Maybe it was by accident. You never know. Mario Mustache, it's not your turn. Mario Mustache: Then, we wouldn't even go to court if it WAS a accident. Mountain Dew: Well... we need to go to court and find the video evidence. Like I said, you never know. (At court...) Mario Mustache: I doubt the video even got processed. Judge Nintendo Switch: It just did. Mountain Dew: Well, let's see. *Video Starts* Mario Mustache: Well.... Black Limo: This should be good... *Video shows Soup Bowl, near Rose, threatening her to get rid of someone, possibly Baseball Cap* Error: YES! *Rose then takes the gun that Soup Bowl is offering. She then points it at Soup Bowl. Static then appears, but a gunshot is heard* Judge Nintendo Switch: The jury will apply the decision. Coca-Cola: I saw nobody else next to him, so I'll say it's Soup Bowl. (A few minutes later...) Judge Nintendo Switch: With further evidence, we have found that Soup Bowl is therefore guilty. Soup Bowl, you will receive 6 months in federal state prison. Soup Bowl: Ohh, hehehheheh.... (Grabs a gun and attempts to shoot Chokito, who's asking a guard to clean the floor.) Chokito: DAMN! (Dodges it.) Guard: Unarmed. JK! (Disarms Soup Bowl, injuring his arm and taking him to jail.) Chokito: Well, finally... (At jail) Soup Bowl: ARGGGGGGGGGG- Berlin Ambulance: Well, if you DIDN'T influence me or him to kill, you wouldn't got arrested. Episode 4: Pru-dead-tial Tower Mountain Dew: See you next time, guys! Call me if you need me. Braixen: OK! (Mountain Dew leaves) USPS Logo: So, he has revealed his secret to me. Braixen: Hm? USPS Logo: I knew he was gonna be the murderer, after his actions last time, and he told me he would murder... Coca-Cola: Well, let's just relax for once a good da- A gunshot was heard, and Chicken Leg is seen lying on the ground, covered in blood. New Jersey Shirt: HA! I KNEW I- Black Limo: Another one for the obvious. Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:The Mysterious Attack Series Category:Murder Category:Mystery Category:Action Category:Murder Mystery Category:Object Fanfics Category:WillyBilly2006 Category:WillyBilly2006's Fan fictions Category:Murder Fan Fictions Category:Series Category:Murder Series Category:Purnurnurnz Category:Collaboration Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:Nemolee.exe Category:Chikako the Meowstic